Sharks
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Nick Diaz/Korean film "Breathless" Fanfiction. After Sang Hoon kicks Nate Diaz's ass, they become friends, but for how long?


A/N: Slash. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Set in the year Two Thousand and Ten. The past is in Italics and is made up.

..."

He punched her in the face. Slapping her legs when she fell down.

"Agh, get the fuck off me"

"Not until you've paid me bitch" Robbie said. He was about to kick her, when he got spun back. Sang Hoon punched Robbie in the face. He fell to the floor. He kicked him a few times. By the time he was done, the girl had gotten up. She looked pleased, ready to thank her knight in shining armour.

...'

Sang Hoon took out a cigarette and punched her in the face.

"Miesha, Miesha Miesha for a hooker you've got expensive fucking taste. Where's the money bitch?" Sang Hoon asked.

"Soon…it's here soon" Miesha said.

"Not the right fucking answer" Sang Hoon said. He threw her onto the floor, and he punched her in stomach. He tipped everything out of Miesha's handbag.

...'

"Money Miesha…..fucking tomorrow yeah?" Sang Hoon said. He spat on her then he walked away.

Sang Hoon had been in the states for a long time. But he didn't give a fuck about US Culture or behaviour. His job was to collect debts and he was damn good at it. Of course in the States Americans never called him by his real name. At first they called him "Sandy" or "Honcho" before they put his names together and called him Sonny.

His Boss and his friend Man Sik, called him by his Birth-Name. They'd come over from Korea together and hadn't looked back. Man Sik could be a pain the ass, but this guy could smell success like a fart. Wherever Sonny went Man Sik went with him. Man Sik looked at his friend as he came through the door with no money.

...'

"I take it Miss Miesha Tate is ready?" Man Sik asked .

"She fucking will be tomorrow" Sonny said.

"Don't worry. I trust you" Man Sik said. He knew what "Sonny" was like. In their collecting team of Twelve there wasn't one kid that Sonny hadn't beat up. Sonny said it was to keep them in line. Man Sik agreed. Until he kept getting complains from the lads. But when it came to clients Man Sik knew that Sonny was the right guy to call.

..."

"So umm…..Nick, you know…..my Acheivement award thing is in Six months" Nate said to his Brother on the phone.

"That shit is Six months away. Gotta go" Nick said. He ended the call and Nate stuffed his phone into his pockets. The good think about his Brother Nick Diaz doing MMA, was that there was more money coming in. The bad thing about it was that his little Brother Nate never really got the chance to see him anymore.

..."

He asked Nick to his achievement day because he knew that his Mom couldn't make it. She was working all day everyday at a hotel café. She brought leftovers for them after work. But by the time she got back, both of the Diaz Brothers were already in bed. Nate put his cell-phone in his pocket. He stood outside a store. He thought about getting credit. But with his private School Blazer on, it wasn't a good idea in this area.

Sonny came out of the shop. He put the cigarette in his jean pocket. He started walking down the empty road. He had a bad taste in his mouth and spat out into the air.

..."

Sonny's gob of spit landed on Nate Diaz's expensive blazer.

"Asshole. You better clean that" Nate said. Sonny walked over to him.

"Oh you're from the expensive school around here. You can pay for your own shit. And you can pay for my cleaning while your fucking at it" Sonny said.

"Fucking clean that shit off my Blazer" Nate said.

..."

Wow, all that money and you still sound like a fucking hobo" Sonny said. He walked over to the kid. He was slim, and tall, but Sonny was sure that the swearing was all an act. Unsure of how to physically clean it off, Sonny put his hand on Nate's Blazer mockingly wiping his spit off.

"Is that fucking good enough for you Ritchie Rich?" Sonny asked.

"Don't fucking touch me" Nate said pushing him.

..."

"Wow, you don't know who you're fucking with do you Prince asshole? Get one of your maids to clean it and go and fuck yourself Princess" Sonny said. In anger Nate slapped him. It was a hard slap. Nate used the force of his palm and ran it into Sonny's face. Alarmed, Sonny laughed hanging his head in his hand.

"Ritchie that was fucking great. Faggy. But fucking great" Sonny looked at his watch. "Now Princess, it's my turn" Sonny didn't have to roll his sleeve up. He just punched the kid in the face. Nate felt back onto the floor. Sonny watched the kid try to get up. After failing to get up the kid laid back onto the floor and closed his eyes.

..."

_**December 1st 2004**__….Nate give me that" Nick said taking the Christmas Tree star. _

"_No…I wanna put it on" _

"_Don't argue Boys, both of you can put it on" Their father Col said. He lifted them both up into the air. Nick grabbed the star from his little Brother and put it on top of the tree. _

_..."_

"_There you go, now you boys get Miesha and we'll put on the lights" Col said. _

_As they left their mother walked into the room, with the slips in her hand. _

"Col _what the hell are these? You told me you stopped the gambling" Nate's mother said. _

_..."_

"_It's only a few" Col said. _

"_Let me guess, these "few" have come out of our rent. God how irresponsible can you be!" Nate was the first one downstairs. He wanted to see his Dad's face when he turned on the lights. _

"_I'm not getting the second degree from you Mel. That fancy school that you want to get Nate into cost's money" Col said. _

_..."_

"_Well excuse me for thinking about my son's future" Mel said. _

"_Our sons! God it's like banging my head against a brick wall, and you know what? I'm done" Col got his Jacket. _

_..."_

"_Dad?" Nate asked. _

"_Nathie…..I'll be back tomorrow…..Silver Cross promise" His Dad said pointing at the sliver cross on a chain around his neck. _

_By the time Miesha and Nick had come downstairs Nick and Nate's Dad was gone._

_..."_

Nate woke up to Sonny leaning over him. Sonny's silver cross dangled in-front of Nate's nose.

"Fuck off" Nate said weakly.

"Wait….let me help you up…..I'm sorry" Sonny said holding out his hand. But Nate leaned up and gave him the finger. He could feel his face swelling. His anger built.

..."

"My Brother, Nick Diaz, you've heard of him right? He's gonna fucking kill you" Nate said taking a deep breath.

"Look… 's my mobile number. And my address. Send this Nick Diaz over to my place. I'll be waiting" Sonny said. He wrote his details on a piece of paper and shoved it into Nate's Blazer. He offered his hand again and didn't take no for an answer. Nate with Sonny's help got up. Nate picked up his rucksack and went home.

..."

He had a couple of messages on his cellphone. Nick and his Mom were going to be late home again. He had friends on his phone that he could call….but couldn't not really.

All of Nate Diaz's friends, Chael Sonnen, Gustafsson and Alvarez all thought the same as Sonny. They all thought that Nate Diaz was rich, but that was far from the truth. There was a reason his friends had never come over. He told them that they couldn't stop by, because Nick trained at their gym at home.

..."

That of course was a lie. The truth was Nate Diaz lived in a dank, cramped untidy Two bedroom apartment. He'd lose it if any of his class-mates found out the truth. He took his school uniform off and got changed into a T-shirt and shorts. He ordered a Pizza and watched his Brother's MMA videos in the dark. He usually did this most nights. It was so boring he just wanted to dig his eyes out with the remote.

"Fuck it" Nate said getting the pizza box and his jacket. "Fuck this"

..."

Without knowing what he was doing he got the address that the asshole gave him and set out to find him. Surprisingly the asshole didn't live far. Nate knocked on the bars on the door. He hoped this "Sonny" didn't have kids and a wife locked in there.

If he got rejected by this asshole, Nate Diaz had officially hit a new low.

Sonny opened the door. He was startled, he looked around.

..."

"Wait, is your Brother, the famous Nick Diaz hiding behind you with Numb-chucks?" Sonny asked.

"Nah" Nate said.

"Silver cross promise?" Sonny asked taking out his Silver cross.

..."

"Nick ain't here. Are you gonna let me in?" Nate asked.

"Only if I can have a piece of your….." Sonny said tapping the pizza box.

"If you keep your asshole hands of me…yeah" Nate said. Sonny held his hands up in fake defense and Nate curiously walked into the "asshole's" apartment.


End file.
